Redemption
by Katie6
Summary: A sequel to Hidden Pasts. A year later things are starting to get back to normal, but the disappearance of Quistis pull's Squall and friends into another adventure with tragic consequences.
1. Kidnapping!

Note: - If you haven't read Hidden Pasts yet, then I wouldn't recommend you read this story, as it will only confuse you

Note: - If you haven't read Hidden Pasts yet, then I wouldn't recommend you read this story, as it will only confuse you!

**Redemption**

**By Katie Herdman**

Prologue

The wind whipped up leaves and rubbish lying on the pavement. The stars twinkled in the eternal night sky of Deling City.

No one was outside at this late hour; it was a time for all things of evil to make their rounds, taking the foolish traveller who dared to wander their streets. 

A vampire suddenly flew out of a nearby alley, its landing made it explode into dust, the ashes scattered in the wind. A shadow moved from the alley, dressed entirely in black, so to hide better. The face was last to show in the glare of the nearby street lamp, the only light source. 

Ling picked up her fallen crossbow from the fight and disappeared back into the shadows of the city, a figment of the imagination for anyone who had seen her. 

From an alcove across the street, someone watched her leave, knowing she was real, knowing it was soon time.

**************

Quistis Trepe walked the lonely beaches of Balamb, the walk she took was the only comfort she got now. Everyone was busy getting on with his or her own lives, new missions. Squall and Rinoa had gotten back together about eight weeks ago, but they were still timid around each other. Squall was quieter than ever, he never wanted to open up at all. Rinoa also seemed hidden inside a shell.

Quistis knew that he went the Andria's grave sometimes, he still had feelings for her that only Quistis saw, and he would never admit it. 

Zell was going out with a girl; she was called Alisha or something like that. Irvine was still after Selphie, although he still hadn't told her how he felt, it was sort of an on, off relationship, nothing serious had happened. Somewhere in this life, Quistis had been left behind. 

Now walking up the hill, Quistis came to Andria's memorial plaque and sat down beside it. It had been a year since she had died, and two months since Seifer, his gang and Vincent, Sia and Ling had gone. They had left during the night sometime. They had not been seen at all afterwards, it was like they had vanished, but no one could do that. 

"At least it's easy for you now," she whispered to the wind, hoping Andria would hear her. Andria, who had sacrificed her life for them all. 

Quistis wished she could go back and say sorry, even after it had all come out about her and Squall. If she could willingly give up her life for them, after all that had been said, then she was okay.

Quistis stood up and turned to go. It was time to get back to Garden; they would be wondering where she was.

Chapter One

"Hey Quisty, Where have you been." 

Selphie ran up to Quistis. They were outside the entrance, "We were gonna go look for you. Are you still coming tonight?" 

"Yes," Quistis replied wearily. 

They were going to have a big graduation party for some new SeeD's. Quistis didn't want to go, she was still thinking of a way to get out of it. 

"See you round eight then." Selphie ran off, probably looking for Irvine. 

"Everyone's got something to do but me." 

She then wondered if she should look for Squall; see if anything had happened lately. No, if he wanted her, he could find her. 

Sighing, Quistis walked slowly to her dormitory; perhaps she could sleep and pretend she had forgotten about the party.

**************

Quistis did oversleep. She woke up at eight thirty to Zell hammering on the door, asking if she was ready yet. She threw on her uniform and tidied herself up as much as possible before she emerged. 

"What took you so long," Zell asked, "they sent me here to find what you were doing." 

Dammit Zell, she thought, why couldn't you just let me sleep. 

**************

Squall didn't understand why he had to come to this party, so what if he was the commander, it was really boring. Rinoa had disappeared with Selphie somewhere and everyone apart from him and Quistis was having a good time. Quistis was at the other end of the ballroom, sulking in a corner, trying to pretend the world wasn't turning. 

Squall felt depressed when he looked at the party going on, Andria had been at his graduation party, but no matter how hard he pretended, she wasn't here; she was gone, dead, flown on the wind, like Raine his mother.

Over the dancing floor Squall saw Quistis get up from her corner and walk out of the hall, she must have had enough.

**************

That's it, thought Quistis, I've had enough moping here, it's not like I'm needed. "Quistis," Rinoa called over, "where're you going?" 

"I need some air," Quistis called back. 

Rather than going to the balcony or to the Quad, Quistis decided to go right outside, all of a sudden the whole Garden seemed wrong to be in. 

Stepping outside, the cool air hit her; it felt wonderful. She stayed there for a few minutes, feeling better. 

The truth was, she was bored now, with SeeD. Since the trouble with Andria and her brother, the regular missions had been different. Everyone had been changed last year.

Seifer had commented on the same thing, just before he had left. She desperately wanted to know where he had gone, if he was up to his old tricks or if he was with Vincent. Nothing, though, he had vanished.

Quistis was getting cold now. A breeze had sprung up and the night had turned from cool to chilly. She decided that maybe it was time to call it a night. She could answer their questions about why she had left, in the morning.

Walking past the library, there seemed to be a noise coming from there. Quistis didn't have her Save The Queen with her, she was completely defenceless, and if what was in there should attack her. It wouldn't matter if it did kill her, it would only save her the trouble of something else, or if she died of boredom.

Walking up the corridor, she saw the light was on, but there was silence now. Advancing further Quistis stepped inside the library. 

On the floor lay a strange thing, a demon, but it was dead, something had killed it. Before she could run and get Squall, something was clamped over her mouth, she couldn't breathe. Within moments she was unconscious.

**************

"Why did you do that?" Fujin stepped out from the shadows behind Seifer. 

"I had no choice, she might have got away and informed puberty boy about us." 

Fujin shook her head and knelt down next to Quistis, "What are we gonna do with her."

"I was thinking we could take her back, she has a boring life here in the Garden, it might be more interesting if she joined us." 

"Why do you think she'd join us?"

Seifer smirked and picked up Quistis. "I know." 

With that they left the library, the demon still lying on the floor.


	2. Strange Reunions

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Squall stared out the window, his mood had started black and as the day was going on, it wasn't getting any better. They still hadn't found Quistis. No one had a clue what had happened, as Rinoa and Selphie were the last ones to see her last night.

Xu entered the room, "Nothing yet Squall, no one's seen her anywhere." 

"Dismissed," said Squall, he wasn't in the mood for talking, and he couldn't go out looking for her as he had other duties to attend to, so he had sent Selphie, Zell and some other SeeD's to look for her. So far no luck.

Xu saluted Squall, and he saluted back, but Xu could tell he wanted to be left alone. 

Irvine and Rinoa came out of the elevator as Xu neared it. Their anxious faces told Xu all she needed to know. 

"Be careful," Xu whispered and pointed to Squall. They understood straight away, Squall looked like he was ready to kill anyone who came near him.

Rinoa walked up to him tentatively, "Squall don't worry, she's somewhere." 

Rinoa's words off assurance fell on deaf ears. Irvine tried to back her up, "Yeah Squall, we'll find her. It's all just been a big misunderstanding."

Squall turned to look at Rinoa; she looked scared for her friend. Squall hugged her, Rinoa didn't expect it, but she hugged him back anyway.

**************

****Quistis awoke in a strange room. She was lying on a bed. There was nothing else in the room, not even a door. Groggily Quistis got up off the bed, she nearly fainted. 

It took her a few minutes for the floor to stop swaying. When it did, she started pounding on all the walls looking for a way in or out, she couldn't believe she was trapped here, but where was here?

**************

After about half an hour, Quistis sank onto the bed. There was blood on her knuckles and on the walls where she had been tapping at the wall, trying to get out, but it was useless. She was exhausted from it.

Part of the wall in front of her suddenly opened and Seifer and Vincent stepped in from the gap. 

Quistis rushed at Seifer, intending to rip his eyes out from their sockets. 

"Now, that's not a way for a SeeD to behave," Seifer said and pushed her against the bed. "What do you want with me," Quistis cried. 

"We want to make you an offer," Vincent said from behind Seifer. 

Seifer then took over from him. He started to tell her a bit about why she was here.

**************

Quistis gave Seifer a confused look. "What I mean," Seifer continued, "is that if you join us, you're life will never be boring again." 

Quistis stared hard at Seifer, "What's the catch Seifer, what are you not telling me." 

Seifer leaned in closer to her, "I can't tell you that. What I can honestly tell you is that if you accept my offer, you will start to enjoy your life again."

"Do you really think I'm stupid Seifer, that I could be taken in by you? You were the one that infiltrated Garden. Yes, you killed that, that thing, but you also nearly killed me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because you are stupid Quistis," Vincent replied, "and you should trust him, he is telling you the truth, believe me." 

Quistis looked between Seifer and Vincent and was even more confused. She rubbed her head; she was starting to get a headache. 

Finally Quistis, "I don't feel I can trust you." 

Vincent walked closer to her and knelt down in front of her. 

"Quistis, we need you. You are lucky to be chosen. I give you my word on my honour that we won't harm you. You will be glad if you say yes."

"And what happens if I don't like the offer you give me, what then. You kidnap me then give me an offer I know nothing about. What would you do in my position?" 

Quistis sat back, hoping she had made her point. 

Vincent thought for a moment. "If I can show you one thing to prove we are not lying, will you trust us?" 

Quistis nodded slowly, she was eager to know what was going on, but hesitant too. 

Vincent took her hand and led her out of the cell; Seifer was behind her. 

They led her to an elevator and got on it. Quistis thought it went down. When they got off they walked down a short corridor. Then at the end of the corridor, they knocked on a door. 

A voice on the other side shouted for them to come in. Vincent motioned for Quistis to go first.

Fujin, Raijin, Sia, Cid and Laguna sat round a table. Ling wasn't there; Quistis wondered where she was.

They all stood up as she entered. 

"You accepted then," Laguna said happily. 

"What is going on," Quistis cried, more confused now than ever. 

"Laguna," Vincent said slowly and carefully to him, "Quistis wanted proof that she could trust us before she said yes." 

"Oh," Laguna said, then walked up to Quistis, "Seifer means what he says. Cid recommended you to us." 

Laguna motioned for Cid to stand up. 

"For what," Quistis yelled. She wasn't sure if she was awake any more, if this was a nightmare.

Cid came over to Quistis and started speaking gently to her, "Laguna has put together a group of good fighters, to protect people. After the problems last year, we decided that there should be someone to fight instead of SeeD. They chose you Quistis, you be honoured, since I know that you're now bored with SeeD."

"Why are you here then," she asked

"Laguna asks for the best SeeD fighters, so I send them to him. It's a secret because if everybody were to know about it, there would be hysteria. SeeD will be kept to the mercenary missions. These people," Cid pointed to Seifer and his group, "Theses people now are the ones that save the world."

"Join us," pleaded Sia, "it'll be a blast." 

Quistis thought for a few minutes. It sounded good, but it meant she would never be around her friends again. "What about Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa… Squall." 

Cid shook his head. "I need Squall to lead the Garden, Rinoa isn't part of SeeD. Irvine, Selphie and Zell enjoy their life at Garden. Quistis, you want more than can be given at Garden, you're restless there…" 

"Okay, I'm in," Quistis said after another few minutes thinking. It was a tough decision, but hey, she was sick with Garden, she missed the excitement. 

Everyone started yelling with laughter and happiness, Sia ran out of her chair and hugged her. 

"Come on, we were having a meeting," Laguna said mock seriously. 

"One thing first…" started Seifer, but he never got to finish. Footsteps could be heard racing outside, towards the door. 

**************

To the shock of Quistis, Andria walked through the door. 

"Hi, sorry I was… " Andria stuttered to a halt when she saw Quistis who stared shocked. "Uh, hi Quistis I…" 

Andria didn't finish as a blow from the taller woman shocked her into silence; a trickle of blood ran down her nose. 

"What the hell are you doing here," Quistis shouted. 

Seifer stepped between them, so they didn't start fighting. 

"Look, I know this is gonna sound pretty lame, but I had no choice, Squall couldn't know I was alive." 

"I'm not surprised after what happened last year. Do you know what you put them through? What you put him through."

"Not as much as…" Vincent shushed Sia up; her mouth always did go away with her. 

"As much as what?" 

Quistis looked expectantly at Sia who blushed and looked away. Quistis then looked between Seifer, Laguna, Cid and Andria. "Well?"

Andria pushed Seifer to the side and stopped Seifer from interrupting her as she started speaking, "You might as well know. After Squall and I had our night together, I sort of… had a… child." 

Quistis stared unblinking taking in the news; Squall was a father. She sat down heavily in the nearest chair. 

"Who knows," she whispered. 

"Only the people in this room know that it's his," Cid said, "and Edea knows." 

"So he doesn't know," Quistis said raising her voice slightly. She was referring to Squall. The headache was coming back, worse than ever. 

Cid shook his head. 

Quistis stared hard at Laguna, she stood up and walked to him, "He's turned out just like you Laguna. Just like you he has a child he doesn't know about. How could you destroy him like that?" 

Laguna stood uncomfortably, so Andria intervened. "Please don't be angry Quistis, it was my choice, and Laguna wasn't involved."

"What now," Seifer asked. 

Andria stood in front of Quistis, "Please don't let your personal feelings for Squall or me stop you from this. Please Quistis, I really am your friend and I need your help, will you help me?"

Quistis stared back at Andria. 

To Quistis she still looked like a child, maybe that was all she was. Maybe that was what they all were, children. Not ready for the cruel world or it's intentions.


	3. Quiet Missons

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"All ready for your first mission," Seifer said.

Quistis sighed, Seifer looked ready to burst with energy. 

They had been told to go near Roshfall forest at Timber. Some monsters had been found savaged by something big. Apparently a friend of Andria's had told them about it, and they had been sent to find out what was going on. 

"Here." 

Andria gave Quistis a small dagger. 

"To protect you," she said. 

The crafted dragon on the handle intrigued Quistis. 

"Come on." Sia dragged to the airship. It was small and sleek, capable of moving fast. 

"Who's gonna fly it," Quistis asked. 

"I will," Sia said, "I don't trust Seifer after the last time when he decided that scaring us was fun." 

Sia continued when she saw Quistis's look. "He nearly flew into a mountain, just pulled away at the last second. It was really close, we won't let him pilot now."

"Great," she whispered, "this is gonna be fun." 

Taking a deep breath, Quistis entered the ship; she could hear Seifer and Sia in a heated argument about the pilot's chair. Seifer gave up the chair when Sia twisted his ear. Defeated, he sat in the corner of the ship and sulked.

**************

"What can I do for you Laguna," Andria asked as he stepped into her dormitory. 

"Uh…It's about Squall." Andria knew what was coming next; it had only been a matter of time before this was going to happen. 

"I know you don't want him to know, about you, but Quistis is right, you're turning him into me and he hates me more than anyone else in the world." 

Andria put Jake, her son down on her bed and faced Laguna, "Hate comes from love Laguna, remember that." 

Laguna wasn't happy; she still hadn't helped him. "Look I don't want to pressure you, but…" 

"Well you are," Andria shot back; she didn't want to hear this from him, "please leave." Laguna started to protest, but he knew it would get him nowhere. Sighing he retreated, he would try to persuade her again later.

Andria sat down next to Jake and stroked his face tenderly; he looked so much like Squall, even now. Her heart ached for him, but she knew it too late, he would never love her like Rinoa. 

"Where are you Sati," she whispered. 

Sati had not visited her in months; she had disappeared. Andria could have used her friend's guidance right about now.

**************

Dollet was a quiet place to be at night. Perfect to hide. 

Walking along a young girl, about 12, walked the deserted streets. Her ebony black hair hung around her face, concealing her eyes. Her skin was white. Her tattered dress hung from her tiny body. 

She stepped carefully and slowly. Coming to the centre of the town, she sat by the fountain and stared at the moon reflecting in the water.

Behind her another woman appeared from the shadows. The girl played with the water oblivious to the woman coming towards her. Only at the last minute did the girl realise someone was behind her. 

She whirred round and stared up, her eyes shown for the first time, they were as black as the darkest night, darker than her hair. 

"Ria," she whispered. 

Ria sat down beside the girl and stroked hair. 

"I have seen her friend, soon she will be gone. We will only have to be rid of the sorceress, and then we shall show the people real power and leadership. Our kind will rightfully take back what once belonged to us." 

"Why don't you ask her to join us?"

"Daina, my dear, she will not turn to us, she will have to die like Sati."

************ **

****"Andria, what's wrong." 

Seifer stepped into the meeting room. He had just come back from the mission. 

Andria turned from the window and faced him. 

"Nothing," she said. Seifer gave her his "I know you're lying" look. Andria rolled her eyes at him. 

"Either you tell me," he said, "or I'll torture you till you do." 

"What choice do I have," she muttered dryly. 

"Well, neither of us are leaving here till you tell me," Seifer said.

"It's Laguna," she said finally. 

Seifer immediately looked uncomfortable, he hadn't wanted to get involved with the Squall and Andria thing. 

"Look, I know you hate Squall and it's taken a while for you to get over wanting to kill him, but please hear me out, I need some advice." 

Seifer sat back and waited for her to speak again. 

"… Laguna thinks I should tell Squall, well everything, but my gut says I shouldn't. What do you think?"

Seifer thought for a second, the answer was simple, "Don't tell him, let him suffer, if he finds out, so what." 

Andria frowned, "I knew I shouldn't have asked his number one enemy." 

Seifer laughed. 

"You're part of each other, you know," Andria said. He stared at her, confused at her odd statement. 

"What one of you lacks makes up in the other. You, Seifer lack responsibility, while Squall has that. He lacks a sense of humour and fun, but you have all of that. Both of you together make one whole."

"Actually," he said, with his knowing smile, "you're wrong. I have responsibilities now." 

Andria burst out in a fit of giggles. 

"What's so funny," he asked, amused slightly by her outburst, she hadn't laughed like that in a while. 

"Oh, just your responsible nature, terrified most of us when you stuck super glue to the pilot's chair, right before Ling was meant to fly, for a joke." 

"Hey," he said defensively, "She found the funny side of it." 

"Eventually."

**************

"Hey Quistis, I heard you just got back." 

Ling ran up to her, but stopped a metre away. The green goo had made a trail from where Quistis had come from. 

"One of Seifer's jokes again." Ling said sympathetically, "he usually explodes them when we're right next to them, you should have punched him." 

Quistis growled, the stuff was dripping out of her hair and it smelled awful.

She turned around and started walking away slowly. When she walked there was a squelching sound from her boots. 

Ling chuckled and ran after her, Quistis was going in the wrong direction for the showers.

****


	4. The Enemy Strikes

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Garden was peaceful at night; all of the students were sleeping. Footsteps echoed the silent hallways. 

Ria slipped out of the dream that was the night. She had always loved the dark; it had a mysterious and haunting feel. Here only the forgotten people could roam.

She walked quietly to the dormitories, no one had seen her, people were too stupid to see things that were right in front of them, and they didn't want to see. She would make them see; her plan would work.

Ria looked around carefully, searching for a particular door. Finding it, she opened it and stepped inside. 

The occupant slept on, not knowing of the invader. 

Ria sat down on the bed, Squall turned in his sleep. She then whispered close to his ear.

"Soon, you shall see everything more clearly, my love. You will show them, but first I shall show you." 

Ria then passed her hand over Squall's forehead. Images of destruction and death invaded his dreams and he slept fitfully, all the while there was someone there, in his dreams, someone familiar.

**************

"Andria," Quistis said, "please don't ever put me on Seifer's team ever again." 

Quistis and Andria were early for the next afternoon's meeting. Laguna couldn't make it so was sending Dr. Odine who Andria couldn't stand, but he had to update her on the project. 

Andria had been on another mission all day to the Bika snowfield. Something had been mutilating the monsters. They had found a Moror demon there.

"I won't for the moment, but you should have stood up to him, it's just one of his bad pranks. They'll go wrong one day. Maybe then we can laugh at him." 

Quistis sat down in the nearest chair and started to swing. 

"So, why is Dr. Odine coming?"

"He's gonna fill me in about Genesis," replied Andria. She was impatient to get back to Jake; she had left him with Sia for the moment.

"What is Genesis?" Quistis wasn't as sure that she really wanted to know, after all, she couldn't really trust Andria, or Odine for that matter. 

"Genesis is a project that he's working on now. He wants to make Centra a continent where people can live again, and he's gonna use magic." 

Andria shrugged and turned from Quistis. From the window that she looked out of, the whole Esthar continent lay before her.

"What was it," Quistis asked, "… that… well… with Squall…" 

The words she was trying to form choked in her throat. It wasn't a nice question to ask. 

"What happened with Squall?" 

Andria thought sorrowfully. Squall, she seemed to go into a coma every time she thought about him. The raw pain was still there.

Quistis saw the hurt in Andria's eyes. She wasn't that sorry for her. Andria didn't have to see Rinoa crying most of the time after that day. For months she couldn't even talk to Squall. 

"Why," she asked, she had to understand why it had happened.

"I'd like to believe it was nothing," Andria started, "… but it was more than that for me." 

Andria couldn't continue; her heart was bleeding. 

Wiping a tear away she thought about Jake, maybe it was better if neither Squall nor Jake knew about each other. It would save a lot of heartache for everyone but her.

Quistis decided not to press any further. Rinoa wasn't the only one affected, everyone had been. 

She remembered the meeting that her, Selphie, Zell and Irvine had held. They were deciding if it was best to let Squall stay, or tell him to leave Garden. 

After two hours they had decided that Squall's one mistake didn't justify him getting kicked out of SeeD. 

Thinking of what she had left behind, Quistis started to feel homesick.

**************

Any person to dare venture out onto the Esthar plains was either crazy or stupid. What happened if someone did who was neither?

Ria stood watching the dusk, soon the sun would go down and her plan would start. Soon people would see the hidden pasts of their world, the people forgotten by the ignorance of many. Soon revenge would be had and it would be the sweetest thing.

**************

Seifer watched the sun set over the plains, the golden dusk; it was beautiful to behold. 

"Can I join you," Vincent asked. 

"Sure," replied Seifer, really he had wanted to be alone. 

"The setting sun is always the most beautiful thing to behold," Vincent said, making conversation.

Seifer rolled his eyes; it was still only a sunset.

**************

The final light faded from sight. The golden light of sunset quickly gave way for the purple night sky. Finally it was time for Ria. 

Bringing her hands in front of her she clapped once, twice, three times. 

The wind picked up and whistled across the plains. Monsters rose up from nowhere. They looked different, mutations of known creatures wandering. 

As this swarm descended on the base, Ria looked on smiling madly, soon she would have revenge on everyone, she had waited a long time for now.

**************

"What the hell's going on," Vincent asked, pointing to the monsters that gathered, getting ready to attack. 

"I don't know, but I wanna be prepared when I ask," Seifer replied, then hurried into the base. 

A weapon, he thought, would be really handy now.

**************

"What's happening," Quistis asked. 

"I don't know," replied Andria and handed Quistis her Save The Queen, "I need to find Jake."

"I'll come with you," said Quistis.

**************

Leaving the room they bumped into Fujin, "There's some strange monsters outside," she yelled, "they're attacking everything, trying to get in." 

Loud banging could be heard in the background noise, even above the shouts of personnel everywhere. The whole base was surrounded. They would have to evacuate on their air ships. 

"Where's Sia and Jake," Andria demanded. 

Fujin shrugged, but added that they might still be in the dormitories. 

Turning to Quistis, Andria said, "Find Seifer and tell him to get on a ship." 

As Andria went to leave, Quistis asked, "Where shall I tell him you are?" 

Andria thought for a moment, if she told Quistis to tell him, then he would refuse to leave. 

"Don't tell him," she said finally.

**************

"I'm not going till Andria gets here. In fact I'm gonna go look for her." 

Quistis sighed; it would be better to let him go, and even quicker to tell him where she had gone. 

Giving in she sighed again, "She went to the dormitories, and she thinks Jake and Sia are still there."

Seifer grabbed his gunblade and set off. 

**************

"Sia," Andria cried out. 

Sia was lying on the floor, unconscious and covered in blood. 

Andria shook her, but she was out cold. Andria scanned round the room for Jake, she couldn't see him or feel he was there.

There was the sound of footsteps, then a voice called her name.

**************

This has been a great day, thought Seifer sarcastically. First a bunch of real nasty monsters attack, then I'm nearly killed by them. They destroy my home, and then I have to go find my friend in them. To top it all off I'm told by the same woman that I'm like puberty boy. 

The wound that he had received from the last monster hurt like hell. 

These monsters were nothing he'd seen before. They resembled monsters that he'd slain before, only different. If they're part of Odine's experiments gone wrong then…

Another one jumped out in front of him, this one was quick and sharp. Seifer had to stay on his toes to stop getting hit. 

He tried to keep out its way and kept on slashing at it. Soon the monster was no more. 

Looking at the carcass, Seifer realised that it had been a Jelleye, only now it was stronger. "What did that," he whispered and hurried on, he didn't want to meet another one.

Coming to the dormitories, Seifer accidentally kicked a stone. Outside Andria's room, he called out her name. 

Andria was bending over an unconscious Sia. 

"Jake's not here," she cried. 

"He's gotta be here," Seifer said. A quick search came up with nothing. Andria was frantic now. 

"I'm not leaving till I've found him," she kept on saying. 

"Well we have to get Sia to a medic. We can take her there, and then go look for him. 

Andria stamped her foot. 

"No," she said firmly. Picking up Sia, Seifer said, "We can find him on the way, just come on." 

Seifer started back to the ship as fast as he could, he didn't want to meet any more monsters. Andria thought for a second then decided to follow him.

**************

Ria once again strode along the 1F hall of Garden. People were still up, talking and laughing. Soon their perfect little world would come crashing down on them. 

There he was, Squall. Talking to Rinoa, his girl. 

Squall, she thought, this will be your last night with her. 

"Are you lost," the voice asked from behind her. 

Turning round an odd man in a cowboy hat smiled at her. 

"No, just looking around," she said. 

"That normally means you're lost and won't admit it." He smiled even broader. 

"What makes you think I'm looking for something," she said. The man frowned, looking confused. "If I'm lost, then I was looking for something in the first place," she explained.

"Do you want me to show you round," he asked. He obviously thought he was a charmer. 

"Maybe you could show me the dormitories first," she said seductively. 

The man grinned broadly. Maybe he could get Squall to her, thought Ria, it would save her waiting for curfew. 

"What's your name," she asked him. 

"Irvine, and you." 

"Ria."


	5. Squall Act

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Night Rinoa," Squall said. He was tired after last night, as he hadn't slept well. Awful memories plagued him mind and someone there, someone he knew well. 

"Night Squall," Rinoa said back. They then kissed, not a passionate kiss. Just goodnight. 

Squall waited for Rinoa to enter her dormitory before he started walking to his. 

"Squall," said Irvine from behind him. Squall turned round. 

"What," he said tiredness showing in his eyes. 

"Something strange has happened, you've gotta come see."

Squall sighed, his SeeD work never ended. Squall followed Irvine to the Canteen. The place was deserted now. Irvine held back a little so Squall went first inside. 

"What were you gonna show me…" Squall noticed that they weren't alone. Someone was sitting on the counter. 

"Who are you," he asked. 

"So demanding," said the stranger, "this is the famous Squall Leonhart, yet you are only a boy, still naïve. How have you done so much?" 

The woman was playing games with him. 

"What do you want," he said.

"I want only to show you. I know where your missing friend Quistis is. I can take you to her." 

Squall stepped closer to her, "Why should I trust you?" 

She got off the counter and walked to him. In the glow of the faint light, Squall saw her hand move. 

Before he could pull out his gunblade, she sent him into a trance. Squall couldn't move, his limbs wouldn't respond to him. 

Her hand moved again in front of her. She slowly opened it and a blue light erupted from it. Squall's hand clasped it, moving on it's own, like his mind was separated from his body. 

Irvine watched them leave; just disappear, then he could move. 

**************

"Seifer he's in there," Andria said, pointing down a hallway to a room at the end. 

"How do you know," Seifer asked. 

"Come on," she yelled, ignoring his question. 

Seifer ran after her, but Sia on his back was a dead weight. 

"Andria wait," he called out, but she had already entered the room. 

Inside Andria saw Jake lying on the table in the middle of the room. The room looked deserted, but Andria sensed the monsters hiding in the shadows. She heard Seifer right outside the door. 

Then six monsters attacked her while she stood there. She was out numbered with no weapon apart from her fists, and her magic. 

Out stretching her hands, Andria concentrated. They suddenly stopped advancing and stood there. Clenching her fists, Andria then opened them out again. They then vanished. 

Andria grabbed Jake and ran. Seifer stood, mouth wide open, he never knew she could do that.

**************

Now standing in Laguna's office they talked about the attack. Andria had Jake with her; he wasn't leaving her side. She had said to Sia that she didn't blame her for what happened, that it was an accident.

"I don't understand what they were," Raijin said. 

"Mutated, deformed monsters. Come from Centra," Odine said, it had been his experiment that had caused the monsters. 

"It still doesn't explain why they attacked us. Or how they got there," Kiros said. It was puzzling.

"Can we finish this meeting," asked Andria. 

"I'm tired," she explained, "and all we're doing now is asking questions, we're not answering any, so can we finish and Odine can do some research." 

"I don't fell comfortable having Odine research more, look what happened," Quistis said. 

"Fine, you can do it or watch him, or find someone else." 

Andria then left. Something was wrong with Squall, she could feel it, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Andria decided to walk round Esthar, it might help her think more clearly. She stopped to look at the view of the rising sun; it was always beautiful at Esthar. 

"It is wonderful isn't it," a voice said. Andria recognised it straight away, only one person had that voice. 

"Squall, my god," she cried. He stood there real as her memory of him was, he hadn't changed at all in a year. But he had, Andria realised what it was. 

She backed away from him slowly, "Who did this."

"Don't be upset, this body was wasted on him. I can do wonderful things with it." 

"You're not Squall though," she cried. 

"Yes and he can't be brought back, but you know that from when I possessed your brother. He was an interesting one to possess, but this one has powers that you never told him about. Seems you kept many secrets, why even his son. Shame he'll not get to see him." 

Andria sobbed; bitter tears ran down her cheeks. This was too cruel, Laguna was right, she should have told Squall everything, now was too late. 

"Be glad, you couldn't have him, now not even Rinoa can." 

Squall stepped back, "Gotta go, there's a young woman I have to pay a visit to."

**************

Laguna," Andria said, rushing into his office, "I need a transport ship and I need everyone on it." 

"Why," he asked. 

"Just do it," she replied ferociously. 

"But there's only Quistis and Raijin free to go," Laguna said protesting. 

"I don't care, get them on a ship."

**************

"This is great," said Selphie, "first Quisty, and now Sqaull, maybe that's what happened to Quisty, she disappeared like Squall."

"How are we gonna look for him, we don't know where to start," Xu said. 

Rinoa sat down by Cid's desk, her voice quivered as she spoke, "What if he doesn't come back."

"Why would you think I wouldn't come back?" 

Squall stood there in front of the doors, they closed shut behind him. 

"Squall," cried Rinoa and promptly ran towards him. 

"Hey," he said gently. Rinoa tried to speak, but he shushed her and kissed her deeply. 

"What was that for," she asked when he finished.

"Rinoa, get away from him," the voice from behind Squall demanded. Andria stood there, crossbow aimed at Squall. Rinoa stared shocked at her. 

"Rinoa," Andria said again, "move away from him, he isn't Squall." 

"You're dead," was all Rinoa could say; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Squall pushed Rinoa away. "Andria, Andria," he said, walking towards her. 

Quistis and Raijin held up their weapons behind Andria, ready for him to try anything. 

"You won't fire that at me, you can't. Your love for him won't let you."

"Don't tempt me," Andria replied, "it would be better to kill Squall." 

He laughed coldly, "Now rather than later. Like I said, you won't fire it." 

Andria tried to look determined, but she knew her eyes told all, she couldn't do it. 

"Be seeing you then." Squall then knocked the crossbow out of Andria's hands and knocked her into Quistis. Both women fell down. 

Raijin stood ready, his staff spinning above him. 

Squall tried to knock it out of Raijin's hands, but Raijin was too quick for him. He hit him hard in the side, but that didn't stop Squall from attacking again. 

When Raijin attacked again, Squall grabbed the staff and wrenched it from his grasp. He threw it back into his stomach and ran.

"What the hell is going on," shouted Rinoa. 

"Quistis," shrieked Selphie and ran to her old friend. Irvine, Zell and Xu looked expectantly at Andria. Rinoa walked towards her. 

"Rinoa," Andria began. Without warning Rinoa hit Andria on her jaw. 

"Bitch," she cried. Andria just looked down; she deserved to get hit after last year. 

"You knew she was alive Quistis," accused Zell. 

"No, I…"

"Quistis didn't know until Seifer and Fujin captured her," defended Raijin. 

"What exactly has been going on," asked Irvine, he was even more confused now. 

"Andria," said Raijin, "maybe you should explain, ya know. You know more."

"I can't guarantee we'll listen," said Rinoa, "since she's lied for how long? A year almost."

"Rinoa please," begged Andria, "Squall's in mortal danger, and I don't know what's gonna happen." 

Rinoa looked hard at Andria. 

"He's in no more danger than he was with you. But," she said the next part very carefully, "you're responsible for all this. If he gets hurt, I'll kill you, if everything's all right, then you'd better watch out anyway. You destroyed me, and I'm not gonna let it lie."

"Rinoa… I." Andria couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat. How do you say, "I'm sorry," especially when you're not sorry. 

"Maybe we should tell what's happening, ya know." Raijin nodded at her. Andria didn't know what to do; she didn't want to tell Rinoa the truth about Squall. 

"Rinoa," she said, "I won't lie to you, this is real bad. Squall… he's been possessed by the demon that possessed Leraikhe." 

Andria stumbled over the next words. "The… the only way a person can be separated…" Andria hesitated as Rinoa moved closer to her. She decided to be honest; Rinoa had a right to know. 

"He'll die Rinoa, I can't save him."

"You lying bitch." Rinoa went to strike Andria once more, but Irvine stepped in the way. 

"Rinoa," he said trying to calm her down, "like it or not, we need her, she know what's going on. That wasn't Squall before."

Rinoa stared hard at Irvine, she wanted to kill Andria for hurting her and he was standing in the way. 

Andria turned and fled from the room. Quistis and Raijin stared dumbly after her.

"Maybe you should go after her Quistis, ya know," said Raijin. Quistis nodded and left.

**************

****Quistis found Andria sitting in the Quad, watching the children play in the sunshine, the salty breeze swept their ball around. 

"When do we change," Andria asked as Quistis sat down next to her. 

"What do you mean," asked Quistis, Andria was being very confusing. 

"From children, when do we grow up, or do we not really change at all." 

Quistis though about it, Andria was right in a way, when were people responsible or old enough to understand things. Some people never did.

"I miss him," Andria said finally, "and I feel like my chance to be with him has gone, I've missed it."

Author's Note

I decided to keep Squall's name. He has now been possessed, but he'll still be called Squall. I didn't want to keep calling him Babalel instead.


	6. Truth And Punishment

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ria stepped towards Squall. "Is done," she asked, "do they all know of you." Now her plans could start and come together. 

"Not yet," Squall said, "but they will all soon know."

**************

"Sati," Andria cried out. She stood on the plains, waiting for her friend to come. "She will not come," said a stranger from behind her. 

Andria looked closer at the odd woman, her dark blonde hair hung down, black eyes peered out at her, Andria was afraid of those eyes, there was something lost and inhuman about them. 

"What are you saying," she asked.

"I'm saying," said the woman impatiently, "that she is dead and gone."

Andria thought for a second, "you're a liar. Now who are you?" 

The woman smiled slyly, "Haven't you ever heard of me, I am the hated one, the deserter. I have been persecuted by both yours, Rinoa's and your friends kind."

Andria remembered the story. There was a tale of a sorceress who had became a witch, she became hated by her coven because they were jealous of her. Eventually they had driven her out and she had to hide. However a mob of angry people had found her and hung her and her daughter.

"You're Tarina," gasped Andria in amazement, "but you should have died hundreds of years ago."

"My spirit was too angry to leave, I have waited a long time, but now I will find revenge for the torment that your people caused me."

"What about Squall, why do you need him." 

Ria smiled again, "I need a knight and I need children for when this body dies, don't I, since you will all be dead. Figure it out."

"I'll die before I let that happen," said Andria forcefully. 

"That's the idea," said Ria and left.

**************

Seifer landed the transport ship gently on the ground; it was his best landing yet. 

"So," he said turning to Fujin, "we meet them on the Garden right." 

Fujin nodded and then flicked a switch. The door of the ship opened and everyone climbed out. 

"Well done Seifer," said Ling, "that's gotta be your first actual landing." 

Seifer gave her an evil look, "well I'm a better pilot than you." 

"Where did you get an idea like that," Vincent said.

From the shadows a figure hidden watched them leave the ship.

**************

"I can't find her," said Irvine, "she's nowhere in the Garden." 

Zell then rushed up the Quistis, "Seifer's just arrived in Garden, he's looking for you." 

"Wrong, found," said Seifer, "is there a problem."

"Yes," said Quistis, "we can't find Andria, she's been missing for quite a while." 

Selphie then turned up and shook her head; no one else has seen her. 

"I think I know where she is," said Vincent finally. Seifer and Quistis looked questionably at him. 

"How," asked Quistis. "Well, if her madness is about Squall, which it will be, then there's only one place she can go."

Seifer and Quistis looked at one another as the realisation dawned on them. In the distance they could hear the transporter ship roar to life.

**************

The sound of the waves was soothing to Andria's torment. There was a tight pain in her chest, which could no longer be filled. The pain felt good for Andria, she felt like she deserved it for the hurt she had caused everyone. 

Sitting down on the concrete ground, Andria leaned against the wall and thought of the memories that were hidden in the ancient stone.

"Why did you come here," asked Rinoa, walking towards her. 

"Unexpected, that they sent you, or maybe that you came," Andria said sarcastically.

Rinoa knelt down, a metre away from her. "I won't pretend that I like you at all, in fact Andria, I hate you more than I've hated anyone before, but if you can bring Squall back, and then never come near us again, I might consider you my friend one day."

"Doesn't seem like a good deal," Andria said, "I wouldn't get anything out of it." 

Rinoa shrugged her shoulders. 

"What about Jake, won't Squall want to see his son." Andria looked expectantly at Rinoa, who just shook her head; she didn't feel like talking about that now.

"Can you save him," Rinoa asked finally. 

Andria shook her head, "There isn't much hope at all… I don't know if I can."

"Can you try?"

"Yes, I can."

**************

"Kiros is that you," called out Laguna. Someone was outside the door, standing there. 

Laguna slowly walked closer to the door and as quietly as he could, he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open suddenly. 

There was no one there. Breathing a sigh of relief, Laguna closed the door.

Going back to his desk, he sat down and after a few minutes fell asleep.

**************

Laguna slowly opened his eyes, he tried to bring his hand to his temple, but it wouldn't move. 

"What the…"

"Shhh father," Squall whispered, stepping from the darkness. 

Laguna looked up at his son in horror, it was true then, he was evil. He tried to move again, but his muscles wouldn't co-operate with him; he was paralysed.

"What have you done to me," he asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer at the same time.

Squall smiled slyly, "Maybe I should ask what you have done to me. How you hid my old lover and child away here, like I wouldn't want to know."

"You are not my son, stop pretending that you are," yelled Laguna desperately, the corners of his eyes wet with the bitterness of his tears.

"I am your son," Squall shouted back, "he is in here with me, I can fell his pain and his sorrow from what you did to him, and are still doing today."

Squall walked around Laguna's desk and stood in front of his father, the one he hated most. 

His voice then changed, "your son is here within this shell, but you will never see or speak to him again."

**************

****Vincent silently walked over to Andria's sleeping form. Slowly he bent over, her head rested on a book of spells.

"Andria," he whispered, shaking her shoulders. Andria's eyes flew open and she quickly jumped up. 

"What's happening?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I wanted to ask you, about Squall."

Andria nodded, motioned for him to sit down and closed her book. 

Vincent hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "What did you tell Rinoa, about Squall's possession?"

"Why do you ask," Andria said.

"It's just because she said, that you said, that you would save him."

She shook her head, "I didn't say that, I said that I would try." 

Vincent shook his head, "Andria, you know he can't be saved, why try, you're only gonna hurt yourself, and Rinoa by lying to her."

"Well what can I do," Andria shouted, exploding with anger, "tell her the truth, it would destroy her."

Andria slumped back in her chair. "It's hopeless," she muttered, "any way everyone get's hurt."

They both sat there silently for a moment, the tension ebbing away until it dissolved.

"I'm tired of fighting, Vincent," she said finally, "all I ever wanted was Squall, and look what happened."

"You know you have to kill him, there isn't any other way," said Vincent.

"I know," she whispered.

Hidden behind the bookshelves, Seifer listened intently.

**************

****"Where's Andria," Zell said, rushing into the cafeteria. Irvine shook his head then continued with the triple triad game he was playing with Quistis. 

"I think I saw her in the library," Quistis said taking Irvine's Alexander card. 

"Dammit," said Irvine and folded his arms, he'd lost again.

**************

****"Andria, Laguna's been attacked," said Zell, running up to them. Andria and Vincent stared at him, the information sinking in. 

"Come on," cried Zell, "we have to get to Esthar."

**************

****Dr Odine stepped out of the door and walked across to the window. 

Staring out onto the plains, he wondered how many of his failed experiments were out there now, how many she had taken control of.

"How is he," asked Ling. 

"He's stable, but I don't know how to treat him. I don't even know how he got like zat."

Odine sighed, what had happened to Laguna was strange; he had become completely unresponsive, almost as if he had given up the will to live.

"Andria and Seifer are landing now," said Ling, "I'll go meet them."

**************

****Andria held Laguna's hand and stroked his face. "What happened to him?"

"We found him like that, in his office. He was just sitting on his chair, we thought he was dead," muttered Ling.

"It was Squall," said Andria, "I know it, he was here."

Ling sat down beside her. "Why was he here," she asked.

"Something's gonna happen, I know it," whispered back Andria.


	7. Judgement

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

In the quiet dead of the night Squall hid in the shadows. He waited for the esthar guards to pass by. It wasn't a good idea to let people know he was here yet, that would disturb Ria's plans.

Silently, but swiftly he moved. Andria was close by; he had to get to her. The door to her room opened noiselessly. 

She slept on, unaware of the danger that invaded. Jake grunted in his sleep. Andria had put his crib next to her bed, to keep him safely nearby; still he was not safe.

Squall sat on the bed and played with Andria's hair, as if he was playing with her life, deciding whether or not to kill her, she was of no value any more. Still…

Squall pulled his Griever ring off his finger and delicately slipped it on her finger. "Sleep well love," he whispered. 

Quietly he slipped out.

**************

Waking from her heavy sleep, Andria slowly opened her eyes. Jake squirmed in his sleep. Andria wondered what he dreamed of. His blanket had fallen off, so as Andria went to cover him back up, she noticed to ring on her finger. 

Shocked she pulled it off. It was Squall's Griever ring, the one she had given him. The image of the lion glinted in the early dawn light. The cold metal made her shiver, it reminded it her of the night they decided to…

Andria quickly got ready; it was time to talk with the guards about watching for intruders. 

**************

"We are ready now to move," Squall said. 

Daina stood next to him and held his hand. 

"Lets go now and meet our destiny," said Ria, "it's time."

**************

Andria drummed her fingers against the desk. It was getting her nowhere, what did Ria really want with Squall? Why paralyse Laguna, why not kill him, it was so much simpler.

I'm an idiot, she thought, the answer is right in front of me and I can't see it. What do Laguna, Squall and the monsters have in common?

"Of course," she shouted, the truth finally hitting her, "Esthar."

The comm. suddenly buzzed to life, making her jump. Ling was on the other end. "Andria, we have a problem."

**************

"They're all over the place," Ling said, as Andria arrived at Odine's lab. 

Seifer had come with Andria; it had been a long way for them to travel with the city, brought to chaos with the monsters. Vincent was also there.

"When did they first appear," Andria asked her. 

"About an hour ago, we picked them up on our scanners outside. We don't know where they came from, but they're the monsters that attacked our base."

"Ria sent them, she's about to attack us," muttered Andria.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Seifer, "we don't know anything, so we can't prepare ourselves for her."

"That's right, you can't."

Ria stood there in the doorway, blocking their exit.

**************

Irvine sighed. "This is useless, they just keep on coming."

Selphie grunted in agreement next to him, her Strange Vision cracking into anything daring to come near her. The monsters, however, were increasing. 

"Just like last time isn't it Irvy," she said.

"Hey, there's Zell and Quisty," Irvine said, running to them, Selphie in pursuit.

Quistis turned to face him and Selphie when she heard them call. She stepped back in horror.

"Why do you look so scared, dear Quistis," Squall said menacingly, "is it because of me."

Irvine and Selphie also turned shocked; they had not known that he was there.

"You must come with me, it is time for you to see."

Daina stepped out from behind Squall and stretched out her mind. Yes, she could control them, they had weak minds, and they would follow like lambs to the slaughter. 

**************

"It is wonderful that we are all now together," said Ria. 

Scanning the room of Laguna's office, she frowned, something was not right.

"Where is Rinoa Heartilly," she demanded. 

"Are you having problems," asked Andria, slyly. 

Ria ignored her question. "Squall," she commanded. Squall stepped in front of her and knelt. 

"Go find Miss Heartilly and bring her here. If she resists, you know what you must do."

Squall bowed and left. 

Ria then turned her attention to Andria. 

"For centuries I have hidden, afraid for my life. Afraid that a child like you would destroy me. I have bided my time and waited patiently for when I could rise again, and now it has come, you cannot stop me."

"Do you really think so," said Andria.

"Yes."

"Then let's find out."

**************

Rinoa walked along the Esthar road, she had needed time to think. Then the monsters had come. 

She had generally not met many; they had left her alone.

Rinoa pulled her blue coat tighter around her; the air had gotten a lot colder suddenly.

**************

Andria jumped back; Ria had almost kicked her in the head. She tried to kick her in the head, but Ria blocked it and countered with a kick to her ribs. Andria flew back, winded slightly, but jumped back up to guard.

"Still think you can beat me?" Ria taunted her, inviting her to try again. Andria could never resist a challenge; that was what made her so reckless.

"You cannot kill me Andria, I am eternal."

Their legs and arms flew as if possessed by some other force. Out of the corner of her eye, Andria saw movement, then nothing. 

Seifer stood above her comatose body, the broken chair in his hands.

**************

Grunting, Andria slowly opened her eyes. Pain rippled through her head. Hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up, but held her tightly so she couldn't move. 

Slowly Andria looked to the left and right. Zell and Vincent had hold of her. Seifer, Quistis and Sia stood behind Ria.

"Sad isn't it, no matter how strong they think they are they're still lambs willing to be led over the cliff."

"I will destroy you," Andria said groggily.

"You might destroy me, but what about your great lover Squall, how will you save him. He's already dead, remember."

Andria bowed her head and summoned all of her strength. With her mind she pushed them away. Zell and Vincent flew to the sides, Seifer, Quistis and Sia toppled backwards, they were all unconscious. Only Ria remained standing. 

"This is it then, judgement."

Neither held back. Blow after blow they received from each other, ignoring the pain. Finally Ria beat Andria back against the wall. Grabbing Seifer's fallen gunblade, she pressed it to Andria's throat. 

"I win," she said simply.

"You are not as safe s you think you are," whispered Andria.

The hidden dagger she kept hidden sunk into Ria's heart. Surprise on her face, she slumped down to the floor. Andria stood rooted to the spot, breathing hard, the bloodied dagger, still clasped in her hand. 

Daina slowly walked to her and kneeled next to Ria's corpse.

"She is not gone," muttered Daina, "she will gather her power, whilst I am here. I was her daughter, when we were alive."

Andria also kneeled, partly to hear Daina more clearly, also partly from exhaustion. Daina reached out a hand and stroked her mother's face.

"We should have died a long time ago, maybe it is now time for us to leave."

"What happens now," asked Andria.

"You will save Squall," replied Daina. Andria frowned at this statement.

"How, it impossible. Babalel will only leave him on the point of death. I can't bring him back from the dead."

"All the answers are inside. You will know what to do."

Daina then collapsed onto her mother, both together in death.


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The stars twinkled in their eternal resting places, like lost souls bound there forever. Rinoa marvelled at them, but also secretly envied them. How their lives were so simple, there was nothing complicated.

Footsteps behind her, made her turn round, dragging her gaze from her stars. There he stood, like a dream come true. Maybe he was. 

The mist in her brain slowly cleared and she saw, him. The thing that had taken away her precious love.

"Oh, god," she whispered.

"No, I'm Squall, or rather in his body," Squall replied. 

Moving closer to her, she backed away. For the first time she was afraid of this man, the one she had been destined to love. In his eyes, there was no more humanity left in him.

"Why do you believe me to be the same as him?" Squall asked. Rinoa did not reply. "He is no longer here, nor will he ever be again. And you have Andria to thank for that."

"I don't believe you do," Andria said behind him.

Andria stood there, defiant. Ready to fight him. Rinoa moved back, away from Squall. "Don't think I won't kill you," she said.

"I would never dream of calling your bluff, I know you would destroy the one you love most, if only to destroy me."

"Stop it," she cried.

"Are you unable to handle the truth Andria? I thought you could. It is painful," he said, slowly walking round her in a circle, "what if you do kill this body and release me. What will you tell Jake? That you not only killed your brother, one of your best friends, and anyone else that had been near you, but you also killed the only man you loved, his father. How will you tell him?"

Andria couldn't take any more. It was too much. Without thinking, she lashed out at Squall, the dagger still in her hand. Blocking her, he stepped back and kicked her in the shoulder. Taking the hit, she came back with a punch on his jaw. He stepped back, stunned slightly.

Anger in his eyes, Squall leapt forward and rallied off kicks and punches at her, one after the other. Grabbing her hand he threw the dagger to the floor, then twisted her arm. 

"Reminds me of last time, remember what I did to your arm then?"

Andria brought her leg up and kicked him in the face. He held his face where it stung, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He flicked it away.

"Don't forget," Andria warned, "you're still human. And I killed you once before."

Squall then pulled out his gunblade, which he had had sheathed before. 

"But now I have this," he said.

He then charged towards her, gunblade held high ready to impale her. Thinking quickly, Andria bend down and in a second's flash stabbed him in the chest, the knife sinking deep into his flesh. 

Amazed, Squall staggered back, and then fell. Andria stood, shocked, not believing what she had done. Rinoa ran to Squall and knelt down. 

"What have you done," she cried.

Andria knelt down on his other side. Squall struggled as if in pain, then stopped. 

"Rinoa," he croaked, and brushed a bloodied hand against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said through the pain.

"No, I'm sorry, forgive me Squall," Andria pleaded.

Squall nodded slightly, it was getting harder for him to focus or breathe. 

"I wish," he whispered, "… that I could have known my son. Tell him I…"

Squall didn't finish. His last breath escaped his lips, and he died.

"No," cried Rinoa, holding his head, hoping that it would bring him back.

"Rinoa, step back," commanded Andria; she now knew what Daina had meant when she had said Andria would save Squall. 

Rinoa ignored her and stayed, rocking Squall's lifeless body.

Andria concentrated her powers. Rinoa suddenly flew back six feet. Winded, she slowly got to her feet. 

"Andria, what the hell are you doing?"

An aura of red energy surrounded Andria and Squall. Andria placed one hand on Squall's heart and another on his head. She let her energy, her life force flow through her.

"My last gift to you," she whispered, "I promise you will see your son."

The red aura then turned white then disappeared. Andria fell onto Squall. Rinoa slowly, hesitantly stepped towards them. She was unsure what had happened, what Andria had done. Squall stirred slightly and she jumped. Squall was alive!

Seifer came up behind her and Rinoa looked at him. He nodded slightly.

"Andria gave up her life for your boyfriend," he said sorrowfully. 

Slowly he bent down and picked her up. She wasn't even warm now. Slowly and respectfully he walked away.

**************

Squall, awake now fully, watched Seifer take her away. It was real now; she couldn't cheat death a third time. He was numb; he couldn't even feel Rinoa's hugs, or her tears. 

The dull pain in his chest slowly went away, but he couldn't feel that either. There was an ache in his heart though, that made it hard to breathe. Anything he had wanted to say to her now was too late; she was gone.

**Epilogue**

"It's a beautiful day, uncle Laguna," Ellone said, trying to cheer Laguna up. They were visiting Raine's grave once more. Since Laguna had woken up, he had been quiet and reserved; Ellone knew he was upset about Squall.

"I miss her, you know," he said finally.

"Andria," she asked, unsure about what he meant.

"No," he replied, smiling, "Raine."

"You're afraid Squall will make the same mistakes as a father, as what you did, aren't you."

Laguna nodded then bent down. He rubbed his hands slowly over the marble stone, Raine Loire. Maybe Rinoa hadn't been the one for him. Maybe, history had repeated itself with Andria.

**************

Quistis took in the fresh breeze; she had needed time to think, so she had come to the balcony. Everyone else was grieving in his or her own way. 

"Need any company," Seifer asked, materialising in the doorway.

"Do what you want Seifer, I don't care," she replied. Seifer shrugged and stood next to her.

"You feel sorry for judging her Quistis, don't you," Seifer said.

"Yes," she said finally. He was right. Because of her, Squall was alive. She had sacrificed herself, for him. She had loved him as much as Rinoa. Fate, however, was tricky.

"I miss her," muttered Seifer.

"Yeah, I miss her too," said Quistis.

**************

****Sia and Vincent sat in the cafeteria, neither speaking. Jake slept on Sia's arm. Squall had asked her to look after him for an hour. She had willingly agreed, hoping it would pre-occupy her, however he had slept all the time.

"Do you think she'll come back," asked Vincent, breaking the silence.

Sia shook her head. She thought it impossible.

**************

Walking through the golden fields, Squall didn't notice how beautiful they looked, nor did he notice the second set of footsteps behind him. 

Coming to the stone tablet, Squall produced a red rose and placed it on her grave. She was finally buried there. 

Squall sat down on the grass and thought. Truth was, he missed her a lot. He had never really though of her as dead last year.

Rinoa came and sat down on the grass beside him. She had followed him from the Garden, wondering what he was going to do.

Rinoa put her arm round him and hugged him. Squall was tense at first, but then stopped resisting. He let her hold him; he needed to feel reassured.

"Grieve, for her Squall, I'll be there at the end," she whispered.

Quietly they watched the sunset, shrinking away for the dark to take over. Squall didn't feel frightened of the dark, he felt broken inside.

The End

Ok, basically this is technically the end, BUT I might consider making another sequel IF enough people write to me reviewing it, asking for another sequel. If not, then, this is it, the end.


End file.
